


Something is Abuzz

by Dan_Francisco



Series: RWBY in the Cold War [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cold War, Bisexual Female Character, Enabler Yang, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, group masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Francisco/pseuds/Dan_Francisco
Summary: Yang has an idea for a way to kill about an hour while the gang waits at the Xiao Long house to head back home for break.





	Something is Abuzz

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Fae for giving me the idea to write this smut, and more or less everyone who's helped me out and encouraged me along the way!

Sometimes, Blake wondered how they had ever managed to get here. The school year had ended, prompting an evacuation on the scale of Dunkirk from Beacon’s campus. For Blake, Weiss, Nora and Pyrrha, it meant hanging out at the Xiao Long house until flights could take them to Hawaii, Germany, Wisconsin and New York. Right now, they had gathered in Yang’s room, listening to whatever music Yang had on hand. Ordinarily, Ren and Jaune would be here too, but Mr. Xiao Long had a project that he needed help with, requiring their presence to help do _something_ of importance. Honestly, Blake wasn’t sure what it was, other than it’d probably involve multiple trips to the hardware store.

But, that was distracting from the conversation at hand, which had somehow turned to what Weiss derided as “lewd topics,” including but sure as hell not limited to sex, body preferences, and comparing experiences. Weiss and Pyrrha both remained silent, with the former rolling her eyes every so often, while Pyrrha held her knees close to her, hiding her face behind them. Nora was practically jumping to hear how everyone got around, bragging about how good Ren was in bed to anyone that listened. Unless Weiss and Pyrrha were hiding something, it was starting to sound like Blake, Yang and Nora were the only ones in the room who had ever had sex.

Yang got an evil glint to her eyes, unsubtly making her way around behind Ruby who was completely unaware of her sister right behind her. Blake blinked, wondering what in the world Yang was planning.

“You know,” Yang said, looking pointedly at Weiss as she rested her head on Ruby’s shoulder. “My sister looks amazing when she’s naked.” As if to prove her point, Yang pulled Ruby’s shirt up and tugged her sweatpants down, in a flash revealing Ruby’s boobs and pussy in one swift motion.

Blake spat out the soda she had been drinking, while Nora cheered her on. Pyrrha let out a shocked, short yelp, while Weiss just sat there, eyes bulging wide and unable to say anything.

“Yang!” Ruby yelled. “I don’t want everyone to see my boobs!”

“Are you sure?” Yang said, smirking. “Weiss seems to like the view.”

Right as Ruby was able to cover herself, Weiss turned away, red as a beet as she clutched her hands to her mouth. Blake could see a massive lump make its way down Weiss’s throat as she breathed deeply and heavily.

“Ruby, you’ve got _nothing_ to be ashamed of!” Nora called out, smiling wide.

_“Can we move away from the subject of Ruby’s breasts?!”_ Weiss demanded.

“Yo, so like, realtalk for a minute here,” Yang said, gesturing around as if to calm down a rapturous crowd. “We’ve like, been talking a lot about some steamy shit, and I kinda wanna see what y’all look like naked.”

_“Yang!!”_ Weiss screamed, her face redder than ever. “What do you think this _is,_ one of Blake’s trashy novels?!”

“I mean, Yang’s already seen me naked,” Blake said flatly, attempting a facade to cover her shock.

Smirking, Yang winked at her, pulling her shirt off. “You’re right, I _have._ And you’re fucking beautiful, babe.”

Just like that, off Yang’s shirt went. She shook her head, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders as she set to taking her bra off.

“Oh shit, is this happening?” Nora asked excitedly, undoing her belt. “Count me in!”

“You bet your ginger ass it is!” Yang said.

Blake blinked, wondering how the hell Yang had managed to go topless in the span of forty seconds. With a lustful look in her eye, Yang suddenly stood up, sashaying over to Blake.

_Oh fucking hell,_ she thought. “Uh, can I help you?” Blake nervously said.

“I think you _know_ you can.”

Blake rolled her eyes, sighing. “Alright, fine,” she muttered. “Only if the rest of you start taking clothes off, too.”

“What’s even going on?” Pyrrha asked quietly, her eyes wide.

Her vision temporarily taken away by the shirt going over her head, Blake heard clearly the sound of Weiss yelping in surprise.

_“Ruby! _What do you think you’re _doing?!”_

Now with her own shirt off, Blake looked over to see Ruby nervously undressing, her face beet-red. “Well, I mean, it’s not like Yang’s never seen me naked before…”

She looked away, watching Yang take her pants off. _God,_ she was so hot. Nora had already stripped down to nothing, her tits bouncing freely as she did a jig around the room. It felt good to finally get herself out of this bra. Ruby still looked pretty nervous as she undid her belt. Slowly, Pyrrha stood up shrugging sheepishly.

“Well, when in Rome I suppose…” she said weakly.

Between unbuttoning, unzipping, and generally just worming her way out of her clothes, Blake barely focused on anyone else. It wasn’t until she had slipped off her panties that she looked around the room. Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha, Nora – all of them were nude, laughing both nervously and brazenly confident as they compared their busts and pussies. Only Weiss sat in the corner, redder than a tomato and fully clothed, trying her best to ignore the sight in front of her.

“Okay, we can make this _way_ more fun,” Yang said, heading over to her dresser. She bent down, pulling open a drawer. She rummaged around in it, drawing curiosity about what she was grabbing. She shooed away all curious parties, before turning around for the grand reveal. In her hands, she held two vibrators and a dildo, smiling wide.

“Oh _fuck_ yes!” Nora shouted, grabbing the dildo out of Yang’s hand. “Gimmegimmegimme!”

As if it was even possible, the heat in Blake’s cheeks flared up even more as Yang got a decidedly amorous look to her eye, beckoning for her to come closer. She couldn’t help herself. Blake felt herself drawn to Yang, feeling her heart start to beat with every second.

Before she could allow herself to be wrapped in Yang’s loving arms and feel her breasts pushing against her own, a pleasured moan from Nora filled the room. Blake turned to see she had gotten started quickly on the masturbating festivities, teasing herself with the dildo.

“What do you think you’re all _doing?!”_ Weiss shouted. “This is _all kinds_ of lewd and impure and… and…”

Yang laughed, heading over to Weiss as she passed off the vibrators to Ruby and Blake. “What’s wrong, Weiss? Look, it’s okay to be a bit of a prude. But, damn girl, you gotta relax a little.”

“How can I _possibly_ relax when Nora’s over there doing…_ that?!_”

“Oh my God, Weiss, it’s called masturbating, calm down, we all do it,” Blake chimed in, rolling her eyes.

Weiss’s eyes grew wide, and her lower lip quivered. “Th-well yes, of course, but in the privacy of your own _homes,_ not in front of all of your friends!”

Yang glanced back at Blake, smirking. “Should we tell her?”

“I swear to God Yang, if you tell her fucking _anything-”_

“Blake and I _totally_ fucked each other in our dorm while you guys were gone. And I’ve _definitely_ heard Ruby fingerbanging herself.”

For a moment, it looked like Weiss’s brain had short-circuited. She tried to reconcile what she had just heard with her own preconceived notions, notions that no doubt told her nobody in the company had sex, nobody would _ever_ risk Captain Adel’s wrath, and _certainly_ nobody would ever masturbate in the dorms.

“S-so…” Weiss muttered. “Th-those noises I hear late at night…”

“Yeah,” Ruby admitted, nervously waving. “All me!”

Yang made a show of picking Weiss up off the floor, as if presenting her to the others. “Like I said, Weiss, you’ve gotta _relax._ It’s okay, we’re all friends here.”

“I don’t know what kind of friends _you_ had growing up, Yang, but _my_ friends in Germany didn’t see me naked.”

Blake rolled her eyes again, heading over to Yang’s bed. “Weiss, my _God,_ just get naked already. You being dressed is making it weird.”

“Blake’s right, Weiss,” Yang said. “Come on. Do it for Ruby?”

Weiss’s eyes grew even wider still. Ruby nervously waved again, twisting her legs. Was she trying to hide how worked up she was? Maybe. Blake had to admit, it was kinda cute. She could see Pyrrha slowly joining in with Nora now, working her fingers over her vagina.

“Okay, _fine!”_ Weiss shouted. “But if word of this _ever_ gets out, I’m… I’ll… I don’t know! But it’ll be bad!”

Blake treated herself, turning on the vibrator right as Weiss started to nervously undress. She had worn a white dress today, wanting to look presentable for her return to Germany, for some reason, with tall white boots as part of her outfit. She slipped the boots off first, letting them fall over with a clatter. Blake felt the ghost of a moan escape her lips just as Weiss began to unzip her dress, which fell to the ground to reveal Weiss had elected to wear a matching set of ice-blue lingerie.

“Oh _shit,”_ Yang said, grinning widely. “You know Weiss, for being such a prude you’ve got some sexy underwear on.”

Weiss groaned, her face cherry red. “S-shut up! I don’t need to explain myself to you!”

_God,_ it felt so good to have this vibrator shoved against her pussy. It was almost as good as having Yang between her hips, eagerly sliding her panties down to get at what she _really_ wanted. With an air of trepidation, Weiss’s bra fell off, showing a pair of boobs that Blake had to admit, did look quite nice.

“Stop staring!” Weiss demanded, only causing everyone to look at her. “I like my boobs too, but…”

Much to the thrill of the collected women, and Weiss’s intense consternation, she slowly began to slide her panties off. Blake leaned forward, even when the electricity in her was starting to become overwhelming. Moment of truth was coming, and the entire room wanted to know – what did the Schnee heiress’s pussy look like?

Blake smirked as she saw the faintest glimpses of skin reveal themselves. Yang owed her $20, because she was fucking right. Weiss shaved, and like everything else in her life, it was done with a military precision that was totally unnecessary. She could hear Yang swearing under her breath as Ruby whispered about how beautiful it was.

“Th-there,” Weiss said, nervously covering herself up as she kicked her underwear away. “I’m naked! Are you happy now?”

“You _bet_ I am,” Yang said. “Fuck, this is so awesome.”

Weiss anxiously headed over to Ruby, sitting down next to her as Yang climbed onto the bed to be with Blake, fondling her tits._ God,_ it felt fucking amazing to have Yang’s hands all over her. Out of the corner of her eye, Blake saw Ruby handing the vibrator over to Weiss.

“Uh, you can have this,” she said. “I like using my fingers more.”

“O-oh, thank you, Ruby…” Weiss muttered. “Um… what do I… _do?”_

Yang’s shoulders sank, an exasperated look crossing her face. “I’ll be right back, babe,” she whispered, sighing as she got off the bed and sat down next to Weiss. “Okay, what do you wanna do, Weiss?”

“Whatever will end this… dirty, lewd _nonsense_ you roped me into,” Weiss shot back, though far less confidently than she would have with her dress.

Yang was not impressed, silently moving Weiss’s legs out of the way. “Come on. You’ve gotta have _some_ buttons you like to push in the dark, right?”

“What do you -” Weiss said, shocked. “I’m not giving you permission to _do_ anything down there!”

“Slow down there, tiger. You gotta turn it _on_ first, genius.”

“O-oh,” Weiss said quietly. “Uh, I knew that.”

Yang laughed, shaking her head. “Sure you did.”

Blake couldn’t help herself. An intense moan slid its way out her throat. Watching Yang so easily slip into the role of a sexy, hormone-filled teacher was easily the hottest thing she had seen all year, doubly so knowing that Yang was enjoying every second of it. Blake couldn’t help herself anymore – she could feel herself cumming as a warm knot slid down her torso, releasing as Blake began to involuntarily scream.

She sighed, content with herself for making magic with her own fingers and the aid of a vibrator. Blake looked up to see Yang and Nora winking at her in silent approval, but the attention soon turned off of Blake and to Pyrrha, who apparently was next in line to get off. Her breasts bounced as she let out short, stilted yelps of pleasure, her eyes wide shut.

All at once, Blake’s ears began to fill with the sound of stifled moans, the buzz of vibrators and pleasure-filled sighs that seemed to bounce and echo across the room. Well, she wasn’t going to get off again anytime soon, so… maybe it was time to help out some of her friends a little. Pyrrha looked like she was done for now too, and Yang was busy helping Weiss along with a healthy dose of gentle encouragement and fondling her. Time to give the Ice Queen some fire.

“B-Blake?” Weiss asked, her face still red from embarrassment. “What are you…?”

“Didn’t I tell you to stop talking?” Yang asked, watching Weiss’s tits bounce. “You don’t get to feel this if you talk.”

_God,_ it was already driving Blake insane to hear Yang talk like this. She’d heard it before, but seeing Weiss immediately obey Yang, in direct violation of their ranks, was easily the sexiest fucking thing she had ever seen. “Do I get a turn playing with her?”

Yang laughed, taking her hands away and shimmying off. “She’s all yours, babe. Make sure she doesn’t get off before I come back, yeah? I wanna hear her scream.”

Blake took control of the vibrator that Yang had been using on Weiss. She was _completely_ at Blake’s mercy now, and she intended to make sure Weiss was well aware of it. “Well, now,” Blake said, smiling as she looked down on Weiss. “Bet you never thought you’d see me naked over you, huh?”

“L-let’s think about this, Blake,” Weiss pleaded. “If… maybe we can work something out?”

“You’ve got a cute pussy.” Blake turned the vibrator right on her clit, watching Weiss immediately twitch as it touched her and began to work its magic. “I wonder how much it’ll take to get you to scream?”

Weiss’s face twisted as her eyes rolled up, a shrill moan flying out like a banshee. Just as quickly, a hand shot up to Weiss’s mouth, covering it as her eyes went wide. The precious Schnee heiress couldn’t be heard _enjoying_ herself like this, after all. Blake couldn’t help herself – she reached over and started feeling up Weiss’s tits. God, they managed to be even softer than she imagined, somehow softer than _Yang’s_, even.

“C-can I touch?” Ruby asked.

Blake turned around, keeping her hand right in between Weiss’s thighs to see Ruby looking over and eyeing Weiss. Oh, this was almost perfect. “Well, I don’t know. I’d ask our friend, but she looks a little occupied.”

Weiss only moaned in response as Blake fucked around with her, her head lolling back and forth as she slowly surrendered to what Blake could only assume was the best fucking orgasm Weiss had ever had.

“Go ahead, Ruby, I’m sure Weiss won’t mind.”

Nervously, Ruby leaned over, gingerly clutching Weiss’s breasts in her hand. Blake couldn’t help but smile as she listened to Weiss and Ruby’s moans mix and coalesce into one. Within mere seconds, Weiss’s cries became arrested, each one interrupted by a gasp of German.

_“Mein Gott,”_ she muttered through gritted teeth. “No, don’t – _Scheiße –_ don’t look at me!”

Blake looked up at Yang, beckoning for her to come over and watch Weiss get off. Like a rocket, Yang scrambled over with a wide grin on her face, eagerly settling in to see the Ice Queen totally lose herself. 

_“Ruby, nein!”_ Weiss yelled, covering her mouth with a free hand as Ruby continued to play with her breasts. “They’re going to-!” 

Whatever Weiss meant to say next was drowned out as she slammed her eyes closed, a long, drawn out sound emanating from her as her legs shook. She practically curled up in a ball as she let out exhausted, heavy huffs of breath as she came off the high, but the silence didn’t last long. Almost immediately after, Ruby began to cry out, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. 

However, far more interesting than Ruby Rose getting off to the sight of Weiss’s intense orgasm was Blake’s favorite girl right next to her, tits bouncing as she went to town on herself. Yang’s moans of pleasure were a noise Blake was well-familiar with, and though she enjoyed hearing what the squad sounded like, hearing Yang’s angelic sighs felt like slipping into a pair of shoes. Or, like what Blake really wanted to do now, sliding in between Yang’s thighs. 

It was _way_ more fun watching Yang fuck herself though, and playing with her breasts and giving her an encouraging, deep kiss when Blake felt like she wasn’t working hard enough. On the other side of the room, Blake could hear shrill screaming. Must have been Nora. Blake was sure she was having fun, but all she cared about right now was seeing Yang finish herself off. Thankfully, Yang soon obliged her, with her loud-as-ever yells echoing in the room. God, Blake had felt so many tits today – her own, Weiss’s, Yang’s – but somehow there was a sense of comfort in coming back to Yang, like she’d always be there for her. 

As Yang and Nora’s final shouts of ecstasy died down, Blake pulled back, more than thankful she had let herself get pulled into this. This was the _perfect_ way to spend time together, honestly. And besides, who _didn’t_ want to see some amazingly hot girls get themselves off? She looked out among them, taking in what could be the last time she saw these pussies. 

Weiss coughed, swallowing hard as she tried to cover herself and find her clothes again. “Well, that was… _something._ I’m serious about what I said, you know.” 

_“Fuck,_ that was great,” Nora said, exhaling loudly. “Hey, next time we should invite Jaune and Ren and-” 

_“No!” _ Weiss yelled. “Seeing all of _you_ is fine, but I would rather be caught _dead_ than let Jaune see me naked!” 

Yang laughed, shaking her head. “I think the Ice Queen just revealed a little bit about herself. What’s the matter, Weiss? Prefer to keep Ruby to yourself?”> 

Immediately, Weiss’s face flushed red again as she rushed to get her clothes back on, fumbling about with her bra. “S-shut up, Yang! You’re all very beautiful women and v-very attractive and _shut up!”_

“Okay, seriously though,” Blake said, heading over to the small pile that had her clothes in it. “We really should get dressed and get this stuff away.” 

“Oh my God, Blake, you _never_ just want to hang out naked with me,” Yang whined. 

“Yeah, because you always get me to do shit like this with you where people can find us.” 

“Y-yes,” Pyrrha agreed. “Um… we should really get our clothes together. Um, did anyone see my underwear?” 

“I’m just saying,” Nora said, shrugging. “Adding them in would be fun.” 

Yang sighed, tossing her hair back as she stood up. “Maybe next time. There _will_ be a next time, right guys?” 

Blake smirked. She didn’t need to turn around to see the handful of shocked faces. Nora would definitely take it up, but the rest of them? 

Well, maybe they’d need a little bit more convincing first. 


End file.
